


Ocean Blue

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:56:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Wish you were here.





	Ocean Blue

**Author's Note:**

> for drabblesoup, 'sky high'. Originally posted July 10, 2018.

"Wish you were here," Cagalli said softly as she reached with one hand to touch the photo she'd printed out and taped up on the Murasame's console. She was in the center of the photo, smiling awkwardly, with Juri, Mayura, and Asagi surrounding her, all beaming. They'd have loved the Murasames in general, Cagalli was sure, and how the Astrays they'd tested had grown and changed and kept growing, kept changing... 

They would have wanted to be up here, above the brilliant blue of the ocean and halfway to the clouds. 

"I miss you." 

She'd definitely bring them up again.


End file.
